A preferred method of bathing involves the use of a constant shower of water as opposed to a filled tub of water. Showers can be taken quickly and the amount of water used can be more easily regulated. As a result, showers are part of most homes, used either in combination with a traditional bath tub or alone in a stall structure.
One drawback of traditional shower configurations is the small area covered by the stream of water leaving the shower head. The individual showering must manipulate his or her body to place each portion within the narrow coverage area. This can be difficult, especially in a shower configured within a traditional bath tub where room to maneuver is limited.
Some prior attempts to overcome this coverage problem include adjustable shower heads where the stream of water can be widened. This typically involves a corresponding significant decrease in water pressure however. Directionally adjustable shower heads also exist which may be manually moved. These shower heads, however, are often very difficult to adjust or alternatively become loose quickly, thus, not allowing adjustment to a raised position. Removable wand shower heads have also been made, but require the user to give up the use of one hand for washing, etc. in order to manipulate the wand.
An easy to operate shower head configuration is desired which can provide improved water stream coverage.